


Photographic Proof

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [335]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: so swingsetsindecember on tumblr was talking about why don't we see the new crop of superheroes on social media, and I stole their post and ran with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, written in about 20 min while cooking dinner, so don't expect anything excessive like logical grammar :)

Kara tried at first keeping two phones, but she kept losing the _other_  one, and the one time she didn’t lose it, Cat Grant saw her using it the new one and went on a twenty minute diatribe about millennials and company issued phones and…probably quite a bit else, but Kara knew Ms Grant’s rhythms now, and knew when it was safe to tune the rants out.

So now she has one phone, and lives in fear of the day she posts to the wrong account.

*

Alex is no help. Miss-Super-Secret-Agent-No-Seriously-I-Lied-For-Years, unsurprisingly, doesn’t do Instagram.

Kara invokes the little-sister clause of their relationship, and creates an account for her anyway.  Alex doesn’t change the password, and Kara knows that’s deliberate.  

She still grinned happily for hours the first time Alex instagrammed her morning latte.

*

James is a photojournalist, so Kara thinks he should get a points penalty or something.  His Instagram game is beyond anything else on Kara’s feed.

It’s probably what, ultimately, drives her, late one night, to create _YesIAmSupergirl._

It took her a while.  Most variations on Supergirl had already been taken.  It was something else to discover she was _trending_.

*

Winn ends up writing a little program for her phone that makes her triple check she’s posting to the right account.  It reassures her, that extra little prompt, let’s her relax about it a bit.

Winn had her phone for nearly an hour; she’s sure he added a few extra bits of code elsewhere on her phone, but she trusts Winn, and anyway, it’s a company phone, and Winn is company IT.

Kara is a tiny bit proud of how good she’s getting at justifying things these days.

* 

Her first photograph is a picture of the city from above.  She hesitates, then hashtags it.

Ten minutes later, she has a comment, from _SupergirlRoxx._

Kara hovers in place, scowling.  “What do they mean, _looks fake!”_

Alex chews her out for for half an hour about it, but it was worth buzzing a jet just for the likes alone.

 *

Kara just posts things she finds interesting, her coffee and danish, a pretty flower she found in the gardens surrounding CatCo Plaza, the colours of the sunset.  Her followers stayed steady, Alex and James and Winn, Ms Grant of course, a few others.

Supergirl’s account gained followers until she worried the counter was going to run out of numbers.

* 

 _Go on_ , she typed into the chat window.   _I double dog dare you_.

 _Who taught you about double dog dares?_  flashes up on the screen.

 _James.  And stop avoiding the issue_.

The cursor flashes, a long pause. _Not avoiding.  And how are you and James, anyway?_   The smiley that flashes up a second later just adds insult to embarrassment.

 _Low blow, Clark.  I plead the fifth.  And I’ll get you on there yet.  You’re a journalist, you should be on social media_.

 _You sound like Perry._   Their chat drifts off into industry gossip, but Kara makes a mental note to catch Superman for a selfie the next time they’re together.

*

Ms Grant is a force of nature.  “Young people of the Instagram persuasion, gather!” she yelled into the newsroom.  “Supergirl has posted a new selfie, but I know the skyline of this city, she was selfie-ing not fifty yards from this building.”

Next to her, Winn elbowed her in the ribs.  Kara made a face and tried very hard to avoid Ms Grant’s roving gaze.

“I want to do a story for our online channels-” her hands arched as she described the lede.  “Instagram your way across National City like Supergirl!”  Her hands dropped.  “James, artsy pictures, inspiration, so great they’ll make Pintrest weep with envy.  You, tech,” she snapped her fingers at Winn.  “Code an interactive map.  Kira, background, extra facts.  I know you follow Supergirl’s account, give James some leads.”  She clapped her hands, dismissing them as she turned on her heel and vanished back into her office.

“Now you’ve done it,” Winn whispered in her ear as he turned back to his desk.

Kara felt her nose scrunch up as she shrugged apologetically at James.  “Can I give you the grand tour?”

*

There’s a message alert from Alex waiting for her by the time Kara dropped off Ms Grant’s lunch and the fashion page proofs.

_Check your followers_

Confused, Kara flipped open Supergirl’s account - nothing jumped out at her.  Her thumb tapped the code almost by rote, switching her back to plain old Kara Danvers’ account, and she nearly dropped the phone.

_Hank Henshaw is now following you._


End file.
